In there world
by kuro12
Summary: george finds him self in a strange room, where is he? how is this person beside him? will he be happy? what will happen? read to find out rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**name- george park**  
**look's like- short black hair, black eyes wears black frame glasses, likes to ****where red shirt's and black jeans (kind of ****looks like a 9 year old roy)**  
**sex- male**  
**Unique Trait- has a really bad stutter, has asma, wears glasses **  
**weapon- ****unknown**  
**family- Wyatt (father)**  
** sara park (mother)**  
** Elizabeth (sister)**  
**birthday- 11/10/2004**  
**age- 8 at first but then is 9**  
**birthplace- honey lemon **  
**species- human**  
**goal- ****unknown**

**Yeah new story!**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa**** dream/ memories.**

_~dsa~_ diary

* * *

"Georgie Porgie."

I sighed -there doing it again."

"Pudding and pie"

-It's getting really old-

"Kissed the girls."

my hand tightened around my pencil -Still pisses me off though-

"And made them cry"

i grated my teeth.

"When to boys came out to play"

I closed my eyes my hand tighten around my pencil more making my knuckles turn white

"Georgie Porgie ran away." as it ended the kids stated to laugh.**  
**

SNAP -damn and that was my good pencil- the bus rolled to a stop and i got off.

-damn i hate my name.-

* * *

I walked into my place "hay sweetie, welcome home." my mom grated.

i slammed the door as i kicked off my shoes. and quickly made my way to my room not responding to my mother's greeting. i slammed my bedroom door and dropped my bag on the ground as i made my way to the computer. I turned it on and watched it light up with life. i clicked on the netflix link i scrolled down until i say 'fullmetal alchemist: brotherhood' i clicked it then minimized the internet and opened a dox on my computer.

_~NOV/09/1213_

_It was a normal day at school today, i found around 4 pencils snapped about 6 at school and another one on my way home, i'm all out of pencils not going to use a pen that will just get ink all over me again they would just not stop saying that rhyme. i need to get some more pencils before school tomorrow, what do i need? like twenty? maybe more, its going to be a lot w__'ll die, yeah that would be nice, get away from everything yeah i'll do that, tomorrow after school i'll give them what they want. i hate them and i want to die, its going to be worse__ tomorrow, it always i__s__, i think its there way of saying that i never should of been born, they know nothing of what i have to go therow__ ever day, maybe tomorrow i__ would bring peace to every thing but i don't want to die, not just yet, i always think will he go after my sister if i am gone? she is the __only __reason __i stay really i love here and i want her to be safe. so maybe i'll stay just a little longer. but then again that bastard love's my little sister, so will he do anything __to his little baby girl? i don't know. i hope no__t. i will not back out this time. my mom sometime i think she just dose not care about what happens to me, she love's my sister hell ever one dose, she's sweet. she s the only light in my other wise dark world._

__george park~_

i pushed my glasses up and extend the dox after saving it. i whet back onto the internet passing the fma brotherhood episode. and started to watch random youtube clips of fma and fma brotherhood, soon that lead to me watching panel's with my favorite voice actor vic mignogna. there was a knock on my door.

"sweety, supper's ready"

"O...O...O...Okay m...m...m...mom" I said as i got up from my computer and when to go set at the table. i sat in my spot. beside me is my little sister in front of her is our mother and beside her (in front of me) is our father.

"th..th...th...thank y...y..you f..f...f...f...for the f...f...f...food"

"Quit the stuttering kid."

"s..s...s...s...sorry d...d..d..dad"

"I'm not your dad, i will never be the dad for someone like you."

"s...s...s...s...so...sorry"

"I told you to shut up!"

i turned away to see mother she was just eating her food like nothing was going on with kind of a smirk on her face, then i looked to my sister she was greeting her teeth. i leaned to her.

"d...d...d...don't gr...gr...gr..great y...y...y...your t...t...t...t..teeth it's n...n...n...not g...g...good" i whispered to her. she looked up to me her jaw related and she gave me a small smile. the rest of supper i said nothing for the rest of supper and when i was done i got up from the and did my dish's, once they where all nice and clean i walked to my room still not saying anything to anyone and went to sleep not bothering to get changed into P.J's.

* * *

**and there is chapter one, **

**next chapter info...**

**george finds him self in a strange room. where is he? how is this person next to him? what happened?**

**can some one plz tell me what 'no flam' means? i see it all over the place (not really, just once or twice) and if confuses me...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo it's chapter 2.**

-dsa-** thoughts**

**dsa dream/ memories.**

_~dsa~_ reading in head

* * *

The first thing I notes when I woke up the next day was the bed was so much more comfy then it was when I had went to bed that night. The next thing was the blinding bright light that shined into my eyes as I opened then making me close them again. and when I opened them once again it was slow so my eyes could get used to the light and I saw that I was looking at something completely white, the white had kind of a yellow color to in. there was a tap on my shoulder so I turned to look at them thinking it was my sister but that's not how I saw, I saw a lady I would say she was in her young twenty's she was wearing all white well all but her hat witch was white with a red cross on it.

"Hello"

-How is she?-

"I'm your nurse, what your name?"

-Nurse? Why do I need a nurse?- "I...I...I...it's g...g...g..George"

"How nice, do you know where you are?"

I shook my head -I don't see why I would- I made myself so I was setting and not lying. My back still against the bed.

"You're in a hospital." she smiled

-why would you smile about that? that's not a good thing.- "H...h...h...how d...d...d..Did I g...g...get here?"

She put a hand to her cheek resting her elbow on the palm of her other hand." A nice man found you lying in the road so he brought you here."

-Really?-

"He said he will be back shortly."

-A man? That's nice?-

Just then a man walked into the room holding some fruit, I think they were apples and he smiled.

-He looks familiar-

"Oh your up, that good." he put the apples down in a chair and looked at me, soon he smacked his fist on the palm of his other hand a sires looking face "ah ha, new there was something that looked familiar about you."

I tilled my head. "Huh?" -He looks like Hughes-

"You look kind of like Roy." he said with a smile "anyways I'm meas Hughes, who are you?"

My eyes widen "g...g...g...g...g" was all I could say from the shock and the fact that the nurse felt the need to tell him.

"His name is George."

"George what?"

"g...g...g...g...George p...p...p...park"

"George Park...hmm" he stopped talking with his hand on his chin lick how the nurse was earlier. "Well where are your parents?"

I shrugged -I don't even know where I am.-

He thought for a bite longer before a huge grin toke over his face. "Why don't you stay with me and my wife?!" he said it in a way that slimed like he was also saying 'and I'm not taking no for an answer'

"I w..w...w...would n...n...not w...w...what to b...b...be a b...b...bourdon."

"Oh that's no problem."

My eyes widen once again as I jumped out of bed and stated to pat down my pants frankly.

"W...w...w...where I...I...is it?!"

Hughes and the nurse stared at me confused. "Where is what?" Hughes asked with a tilt of his head

I dug my hand into one of my pockets and sighed with relief as I rapped my hand around my inhaler. Then I looked up to see the confused people.

"W...w...w...what?"

"What where you looking for?"

"I...I...I...inhaler."

"Okay, NOW COME WITH ME!" Hughes said as he calmly walked over to me and picked me up.

"W...w...w..What a...a...a...are y...y...y..You d...d...d..Doing?!"

"I told your coming home with me. so you can play with my sweet Elicia. You want to see a picture?" he then dropped me and pulled out a picture of his sweet little girl ridding a bike "she ride's her treichel bike everywhere insist she the most cutest little girl you have ever seen?"

I nodded -my little sister is cuter-

He then picked me back up and stared to walk.

"I...I...I...I can w...w...walk on m...m...my own y...y...y...you k...k...k...know!"

He just hummed a tune and kept on walking. As we walked I notice that there was a lot of people dressed in military uniforms. Even if I was yelling at Hughes to let me go and that I could walk on my own. Then he stopped. "I almost forgot, still have to go bug the Roy." then he made his way down to Roy's office without putting me down, I head stated yelling at him again, but soon gave up when I came to the conclusion that he would not put me down no matter what I did that and ever one had stared to stare.

Once we were outside his office he put me down. "Don't run off now."

"I...I...I...I w...w...w...will n...n...not."

Then he opened the door, my eyes quickly landing on havoc the two Hawkeye, brada, fury then to Falman. Havoc had gotten up and started to walk over to us.

"How is this little guy?"

"This is George."

As he got closer I moved away. Then he stopped and looked at me in confusion only to take one step closer then I took a step back this went on until we were turned around and I was walking backwards into the office.

"Havoc stop that." Riza cut in

"But he keeps moving away."

"And why would that be? Fury asked

"The act of staying away from someone means that they are scared, so he is scared of havoc." Falman cut in

"I...I...I..I am n..n...n..n. Not."

Havoc's head fell in shame and stated to walk to his disk witch was behind me the cigarette of his mouth and I stopped moving back. havoc seeing my feet stopped walking.

"why are you not moving away anymore?" he asked in confusion. I pointed to the cigarette that brada was steeping on putting it out. Havoc's eye twitched.

"You were scared of the cigarette?"

"I..I..I...it c...c..c..can k..k..kill m...m...me."

He leaned down and patted my head and opened his mouth to say something when he closed it and just stared at me. He then started for the colonel's office. When he got there he knocked then said he was coming in opened the door to show Roy setting at his desk reading a paper. And talking Edward and Al he looked up. "What do you want?" the door then closed cutting us off from the conversation. And every one stared at me.

"w...w...w...what?"

Then everyone's jaw dropped. (Well all put Riza's and Hughes)

"YOU LOOK LIKE THE COLONEL!" they yelled in unison (all but Riza and Hughes)

Then Roy's office door opened and Roy walked out with havoc right behind him. He head kind of a grumpy looking face "why is there a kid here in the first place?"

I pointed to Hughes. "h...h...h...he d..d...d..dragged m...m...me h..h..h...here."

Then Ed popped out of the colonel's office followed by Al. "there's no need to be scared of the bastard colonel kid."

"n...n...n...not s..s...s..scared."

"Then why do you keep stuttering?"

"I j...j...j...just h...h...h..have a..a...a b...b...b..bad s...s...s..stutter"

"oh." he came up and stared at me. "You look like that bastard over there." he pointed to Roy

* * *

**DONE CHAPTER 2!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello...sorry its been along time since i updated...note i am not going update this as often as 'Roy and his brother rewright' for me this is gust a side story i do when i can't think of anything for the other chapter. oh and i left of at a real bad spot last chapter and i have no idea how to work on it so yeah...**

**ok so the world where goarge came from is weird. you have to haet up the water yet there are cumputers and what not.**

**ok its a little late in the story to do this but i am doing it anyways, HIS AGE IS 6 NOT 9 OR WHAT EVER IT WAS BEFORE...**

* * *

3rd person_

He scached his head as he walked down the stares and to the kictchen where his coffee was ever morrning and his food nice at worms sitting on the table, but it was diffent this morrning. first when he whent to get his coffee there waas non there, his eye twiched then he walked to the table would be sitting but there but there was nothing there. his eye twiched again.

"that fucking kid should be up right now, where the hell is he?" he started to walk to the bathroom. where he started the shower. he turned to hot water on and filled up the the tube but when he put his hand in the water it was ice cold and that was that for him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT KID?" he yelled as he stormed over to goarge's room. he flow open the door and looked in as the door hite the wall all he saw was the empty bed the desk and anything esle that kid had wich he did no care about. the bed looked like the last time it was used was the early hours of the night.

he was pissed now "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHITY FUCK?!" he yelled into the room "I SWEAR THAT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!"

"dad why are you yelling?" a little girl from behind said as she tuged on the bottem of his shirt he turned around, his face soffened as he saw his little girl.

"oh just that boy is not hear."

"big brother is gone?"

"yes, but he is no brother of yours."

"what do you mean daddy?"

"that boy is a monster"

"you just saying that becue he studers?"

"no, there is a lot more to that boy then just that."

"like what daddy?"

"don't waery about that sewty."

* * *

now back to goagre_

"you look like that bastered over ther." ed pointed at Roy how was behind him.

i looked over to Roy, his eyes where wide as he toke a step back.

"who are you?" his vocie was shacky

"g...g...g...goarge p...p...p...p...park"

"why do you have a studer?" this was asked by the boy how walked out of Roy's office after Ed (Al)

i sruged. "d...d...dont k...k...k...know"

Al walked over to me. "where are your mom and dad?" he asked

i sruged.

"when did you see then last?"

"last n...n...n..night"

"where did you see them?"

"home."

"do you want to go home?" al asked

"i...i...i...i don't kn...kn...kn...know."

Roy looked at me in cunfusion "how can you not know?."

i looked to the ground not answering my shoulder' lowered and my stacher sruck just a smig like it looked like i was trying to run away from the question. and then i srugged,

roys eyes sofened when he saw this. "you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

i looked up from the grounb a sad smile on my face. "thanks." then i turned around and started to run.

_3rd person_office_

ever one looked to roy.

"nice going bastered, you made him run away."

"brother be nice to the conol."

roy looked cunfused. "i have no idea what i did."

huges wen't and sat on one of the epty chairs. roy looked to him.

"nowing you i thought you would go after him."

huges took off his glasses and started to clean them."he should know his way around."

"yeah i quess your right." roy stadded

then they whent back to work. but the tought of the boy never realy did leave roys mind. his speed was slowed so he was working into the late hours of the night after ever one whent home.

_goerge_

'fuck i have no idea where i am, why the hell did i run off like that?' i thought as i walked throw the street looking into ever anlly way and steet cornner. when he saw the billding he was in earlyer that day. there where gards at the frount gate. i sighed and sat down agents the fance looking up to the sky. tirs running down my cheacks at the toughts of what my little sister is going trough, what that bastered might be doing to her, about him not getting his morning coffee wich he would bet me if he did not get it or if it was not made the right way. about how my little sister might be feeling thinking that i ran away from it all. thin it stared to rain my sopes grow louder in the rain. holding my knees to my chest i cryed into my knees.

"your that kid." the vocie was soft and cunfused macking me look up to see roy.

"you've been crying." roy walked towerrds me. "you must be cold setting in the rain and all"

my shoulders shock my sopes just starting to stop. roy walked closer and reached out his hand. "you can stay with me tonight." i took his hand and stud up, my hand in his we walked to his place.

"i don't have any clothing that will fite you all that good so you can use one of my shirts." he said as he grabed a towel.

"come wit h me." he gapped my hand and led me up stares and to a room with a good sighed bed, he lifted me up and put me on the bed and started to dry me off, i just sat there. once he was done he whent to the dresser and pulled out a white butten up shirt. "you can get dressed on your own right?" i nodded so roy placed the shirt on the bed and walked to the door. "i'll just be out side the door ok." i nodded and he walked out and clossed the door.

i riched behind me and stared to take off my shirt only to start stummbling forword my pants starting to hall down from the wat of the water in them and soon i fell to the ground with a thud. and i started to roll around still trying to get the shirt off.

"you ok kid?" roy called from the other side of the door. i just keeped rolling around trying to get the shirt off not answering roy.

"you ok?" when there was no answer roy opened to door to see that one of my pants lag and the other at my alk, one of my feet was vary closs to being flat on my bare back the other was in the air. the bottem of my shirt was over my head so my head could not be seen and arms still in the slives. i was laying on my belly the shirt still covering it. roy smirked and started to cuckle at the sight.

"do you need help?" roy asked as he walked over to the boy, he stood goarge up on his feet then finshed pulling his shirt off. he then grabed the shirt off the bed and pulled it over goarges head, his arms slipping into the slives, the white shirt fell to his feet. goarge then stepped out of his pants that had fished falling to his alks.

"t...t...t...thanks"

roy smirked. "you can sleep in this room tonight, i will sleep some where diffent."

"t..t...t..this you r..r... " goarge asked cunfused

"well not to night." he said as he grabed some p.j's from his draw and walked out of the room leaving goarge in there all alwon. so goarge climped into the bed. and fell asleep.

* * *

the end of chapter 3 hope you like it... :D

sorry it took so long to update, this story is not going to be updated as often as my other story becuse this ismore of just a side story for me...


	4. Chapter 4

hello, i am going to rewrite this, i don't like how it is right know, so i am going to rewrite it.

the title will be 'in there world rewrite'

i don't know how long it will be before it is out.


End file.
